Titanosaurus (Rulers of Earth)
ROE Titanosaurus is a character used by IForgot. History WIP Origin Operation: Retrieve ' Titanosaurus first appears in issue #4 of the miniseries ''Godzilla: Gangsters and Goliaths as one of the monsters that attacks Tokyo when the Elias are captured. In issue #5, once the Elias are retrieved, Titanosaurus leaves peacefully along with the other monsters. '''Mind Controlled again... Later, Titanosaurus is the focus of issue #3 of IDW's miniseries Godzilla: Legends. In this issue, a psychic boy named Travis is enrolled in an academy for psychics run by Miki Saegusa and the mysterious Mugal. Travis unwittingly forms a psychic link with Titanosaurus and draws the monster to civilization, where he causes major destruction. It is later revealed that Mugal is a member of the Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens, an alien race whose homeworld is dying. Mugal had intentionally manipulated Tristan to form a link with Titanosaurus so that the Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens would be able to use Titanosaurus along with their fleet of Mechagodzillas to conquer Earth. He is ultimately freed, after. Save the Earth! Titanosaurus, along with fellow monsters Gezora and Manda, attacked a fleet of aircraft carriers in the ocean. The attack was halted by Godzilla, who sent the three into retreat. Godzilla gave chase but couldn't catch up with them. It was revealed by Mothra's fairies that Titanosaurus and his two allies, were not actual alien kaiju, but were three water monsters that upheld the natural balance. Titanosaurus was later seen being transported to new Monster Islands, but joined the brawl between Godzilla, Gezora, Manda and the newly revived Destoroyah. The military intervened and sent the three aquatic monsters into retreat with a blast from their new sonar guns, only with Godzilla grabbing onto Titanosaurus' foot, dragging him down. Titanosaurus suffered a broken arm in the fight, but he went on to destroy the Cryogs' spaceship, before retreating to heal his injuries. Titanosaurus is later seen in the oceans of the Monster Islands. It was revealed later that the Trilopods captured Titanosaurus and took on his characteristics, then imprisoned him in their hive. When King Caesar went on a rampage in the Trilopod hive, Titanosaurus was among the monsters set free. Titanosaurus and the other monsters then joined with Godzilla to battle the Trilopods in Los Angeles. Titanosaurus briefly battled his Trilopod clone before Zilla stepped in and mauled it. He later took part in the battle against Magita, but did little but annoy the massive Trilopod. After the defeat of Magita, Titanosaurus and the other monsters followed Godzilla back the ocean. Personality Titanosaurus is usually docile, but disturbing him during his nap can anger him to the point where he'll destroy cities. He also likes to eat fish hence he's a piscivorous kaiju. When there isn't any luck fishing, he will hunt for prey on land instead. Abilities *'Tail Fin: '''Using his tail fin, he can create Hurricane force winds. *'Immense Strength: 'He is very durable, and can easily lift other Kaiju. *'Jaw Toss: 'He can lift the opponent by their mouth or jugular, and toss them. This is his signature move. *'Sonic Ray: '''He can, somehow, fire a sonic ray from his mouth. Trivia * He originally belonged to GarudaGoji. Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:True Neutral Category:Predators Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Titanosaurus Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR)